Addy
Addy had been a student at Kent High School at the time of the disaster. She was at the school the day of the Keller Chemical Plant explosion helping her best friend, Natalie Callaway, hang up campaign posters for Student Body President. She is portrayed by actor and dancer Chachi Gonzales. Pre-Season Addy was best friends with Natalie Callaway and helping her with her campaign for Student Body President. She seems to have a Type B personality letting Natalie boss her around and being an overall quiet and shy girl. Season 1 Detention Addy is seen with her best friend Natalie hanging campaign posters for the upcoming Student Body President elections. When everyone goes inside Addy is one of the most scared by the situation. When people start to leave she goes as well against the warnings of Natalie. Winds of Change Addy reappears, after leaving the school in the first episode, sick from the toxic fog outside. She along with Lyle, Sam, and a few other students returned after seeing there was nowhere else to go, but sadly they have already been exposed to the fog. The group of kids that didn't leave the school and Coach try to understand what is wrong with them, but it isn't like a normal sickness so they don't know how to treat them. Coach decides to sleep in the fallout shelter with the sick kids and sends the rest of the survivors upstairs, but when the Coach falls asleep we see Addy sit and look directly at him. When Mary and Grover come in to check up on the kids they find them eating Coach. When Mary drops her box of medicine it draws the attention of the 'Freaks' and they start coming after her and Grover. He tries to pull her away but Addy grabs onto her leg. They manage to get out of the shelter, but later you realize that Addy bit Mary. Knockout When Grover, LaShawn Devereux, and Violet Adams enter the fallout shelter after throwing in ether - knockout gas - Addy is seen lying in the near-center of the room. After Natalie comes down to warn Violet that Barrett McIntyre has woken up and the ether isn't as strong as they thought, Violet runs back to the door and Addy is seen stirring from her sleep. LaShawn, Violet, and Natalie are able to get out and most of the 'Freaks' including Addy, Lyle, and Sam lunge for the door. Prey After the first surge of 'Freaks' getting out of the basement thanks to John Collins, Addy and Lyle are seen leading the charge of the second surge. They all pile up against the door of the classroom that the remaining School Survivors have gone into, with Addy and Lyle pressed directly onto the door. Addy and Lyle are seen running after Natalie as she sacrifices herself to save her friends. They run after Natalie into the science wing and ripping into her after she stops running. The rest of the group closes the door behind her and they, again, block off the science wing from use. Appearance Season 1 (4/10) * Detention * Winds of Change * Knockout * PreyCategory:Death Category:Characters